courtus_nocturnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tick
Tick is a half-orc barbarian and member of Courtus Nocturnum. Character Information ' Some time before joining Courtus Nocturnum Tick was part of a war clan but was left for dead by his brother. Tick was also part of a Mercenary group called Son's of War but left when they took a job to fight Orc's around Vinsephra. Stating he couldn't stand the idea of fighting his brother or his war clan if they where there. Tick meet Baern and Vadith along the road to Foghaven being offered gold and combat Tick happily joined them on there mission to save a baby dwarf. C'haracteristics-''' Tick is very laid back often showing little interest in anything other then combat, he prefers to be ahead of everyone else smashing and hacking at enemys, particularly going for the head often decapitating his enemys and taking there heads for "trophys". Tick has average intelligence but due to growing up in a nomadic tribe his education was mainly survival and warfare focused. Tick tends to go out of his way to protect the other members in the party even when its not needed or wanted. 'Relationships-' Father- Unnamed Mother- Unnamed Brother-Unnamed, Tick and his brother fought side by side for many years, there was fight for a unknown reason and Tick's brother tried to kill him by smashing him in the head with a axe giving him his scar above his eye. Baern- Baern originally hired Tick to help him and Vadith track down and rescue a baby dwarf. Tick feels a certain kinship to Baern as they are both from military backgrounds. They often are at the front of combat together. Vadith- Although Vadith and Tick have few interaction's they seem to get along fairly well. Arcwynn- Initially Arcwynn showed distrust towards Tick for being a half orc, but Tick won her over quickly becoming her drinking buddy. They often get extremely drunk together causing some chaos for the rest of the party. Holly- Initially Holly also showed distrust towards Tick for being a half orc, Tick for the most part has become friends with Holly often going out of his way to "protect" her in his own way. Tick seems fond of her even after she took a cup he had made the Head and threw it into a forge destroying it. Fate- Fate and Tick are fairly close often sharing a tent or sleeping in the stables. Tick often stands up for Fate when people comment on his demon like features, even going as far as to hit a guard to become locked up with Fate in Highmeadow. Marken- Triggs- Sylphanis- '''Noteble Gear Current gear +1 Warhammer- Reward given to him by the Council of Crownhold. Crossbow of Warning- Bought from Jinxy Mithril Breastplate- Bought from Jinxy Javelin of Lighting- Tick has owned four Javelin's of Lighting but has one in a killer whale and another in a.... while fighting them. He currently has two in his inventory. +2 Trident- Bought from....... Winged Boots- Marken made for most the party minus Holly and Fate Past gear Headband of Intelligence- Found in a cave while tracking a Hag that kidnapped kids. 'Trivia- ' First kill of the series was decapitating a goblin, he took the head as a trophy and turned it into a cup. Holly would later destroy by throwing it in a forge after Tick had it plated in silver. Nicked named Ned the Head. Tick captured and later decapitated another goblin he named Ed. He still carries Ed the Head after turning it into a cup and having it plated in silver. Had his beard burnt off after getting hit by a fireball in the face by Marken while trying to hold a Hag so she couldn't escape. Tick has died twice and been brought back both times by Fate, the first time was in episode while the party was fighting two Wyvrens and Red Dragon. The second time was in episode while the party was fighting four young black dragons.